Love of gold, Star of Silver
by miyuu.x.mirum
Summary: A traveling dancer falls in love with a member of the Strawhat crew. Unfortunately for her, he is the least likely person to return her feelings.
1. the star who watches

**The Love of Gold and Star of Silver**

***The Star who watches***

Zoro sat down at the table in the middle of the restaurant when he noticed his crew mates come in. For some reason the waiter had insisted that the middle table was the best seat in the house, while not so discreetly asking Zoro to mention him to his lovely orange haired friend in return for his kindness.

"You could have waited for us to come you know, rather than making us look for you." Nami said with annoyance as she pulled out the seat next to him. "Or you could have at least picked out a better seat. I mean do you really want Luffy to be eating in full view of everyone."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. Honestly it didn't really matter where they were sitting because Luffy had such a way of drawing attention to himself. As Zoro leaned back comfortably in his chair, taking another casual swig of beer, he noticed Nami looking around crowd of people that filled the restaurant, probably thinking the same thing he had just moments ago.

The restaurant was quite packed for the night, something which had surprised Zoro at first. Earlier he had overheard some civilians discuss the arrival of pirates and marines, something that was both dangerous and costly to the businesses in the area as most people wouldn't venture a meter from their house if they heard that pirates were in the neighborhood.

However, strangely, it seemed that either nothing deterred these townspeople from going out or that there was some kind of entertainment was arriving soon, which judging by the festive decorations that littered the restaurant, seemed likely.

As the food orders came round Luffy and the rest started, quite literally, digging into their food. After a week of round-about sailing with little food between them, the strawhats were ravenous.

"Argh close your mouth when you're eating! This is a high-end restaurant not a barnyard!" Nami hissed at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who seemed more interested in stuffing their faces then minding their manners.

"Yes, this is quite a nice place you've chosen Mr Swordsman" Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard some folks talking about this place so I thought I'd check it out" Zoro replied in between gulps. "But it's not really my kind of place" he added pointing at one of the decorations. The restaurant was decorated in colorful silky clothes that hung down from the ceiling, while the tables were arranged in a geometric circle.

"Anyway, I heard the booze was pretty good, and the food's not half bad."

"Oh I thought it was a little strange, marimo." Sanji added in from across the table. "I mean, since when does a meatball like you chose to come to a lovely place like this?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes and huffed but was interrupted by Robin before he could make a remark.

"I heard there is a festival coming up" she answered. "It seems that this year there is a special performer coming" she said as she sipped a glass of wine.

Nami who had finally given up on reprimanding the trio, turned in response to Robin.

"A special performer, I wonder who it is..." she said. Almost immediately as if in response to her question, the lights in the restaurant dimmed.

The waiters came quickly as if from nowhere and cleared the strawhats table, while the waiter from earlier winked at Zoro and tilted his chin towards the spotlight that fell on the restaurant owner who stood on a stage. Slowly the chattering that had filled the restaurant slowly died away into silence. Everyone had turned their attention to the pudgy man on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the owner said in a grand voice. "Now, I know that many of you have braved the dangers posed by the pirate forces that have arrived in our town in order to come here tonight, but rest assured, in the end it will be worth it!"

With a grand gesture the owner threw down an object that burst into smoke. As the cloud disappeared a young woman appeared from behind the curtain of smoke.

"The famous dancing star, Rosa Eileen!"

Eileen twirled and bowed to the audience. There was an audible gasp of awe in the audience. Eileen was very beautiful, tall and dark, clad in a long but tight fitting red dress. She smiled coyly at the audience as they cheered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and faced Robin.

"I'm guessing she's the performer right?" he asked dryly. Robin smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the dancer. Eileen bowed a few more times in response to the cheers before she stopped abruptly. Her eyes stared straight ahead of her, in Zoro's direction.

At that moment the music suddenly started playing. Eileen smiled and closed her eyes, making Zoro wonder if it was really him she was looking at.

The drum but was soft but upbeat along with the other instruments in play. Eileen dance slowly at first twirling here and there, but steadily sped up. She moved her arms and legs around gracefully, matching the speed and flow of the music. As she danced she got closer and closer to the strawhats table until, she jumped off the stage and onto the table itself.

The sound of the music was almost drowned out the whistles of Sanji and Usopp as Eileen kicked and flipped on the table. As Zoro watched her dance before him, he felt her gaze fall on him once more. Though a few seconds later she had leaped back onto the stage and was dancing and jumping with fervour than before. This must be what the that guy meant by the best table Zoro thought to himself as he glanced over at Sanji, whose heart practically fell out of his mouth.

Once the dance was finished Eileen bowed once more, and disappeared behind another veil of smoke.

**End of Chapter.**

**Eileen is kinda based on Esmeralda from the hunchback so the clothes shes wearing is based on the dancing scene. I'm not too sure about adding Franky or Brooke in here so for now, they don't exist! ^^  
**


	2. the star who watches pt2

******Love of Gold and Star of Silver**

****The star that watches pt.2****

Once the performance had ended the Straw Hats left the restaurant in search of an inn. Zoro walked with his hands buried in his pocket and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That was wonderful! She was great!" Nami said, clapping her hands together cheerfully. Zoro rolled his eyes, expecting that she was mostly happy about not having to pay extra to watch the performance. As they walked, Luffy and Nami leading at the front, Robin and himself pulling at the rear, Zoro heard a hushed voice as Robin whispered to him quietly.

"What's wrong Mr Swordsman, didn't you enjoy it?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking as if he hadn't heard the question. He was well aware that his suspicion would seem strange to the others; she was just a dancer after all. What harm could she possibly pose to them?But something in his mind was telling him that she was in fact watching them; him. Also why would the waiter be so insistent that they take the middle table then? Was it really for the entertainment or something more?

Zoro stopped walking and turned back towards the restaurant.

"Meh I don't see what's so special about her, I mean they took my meat away because of her!"

"Only you wouldn't see the beauty of that girl, Luffy! Ahh such beauty, such wonder! I hope can- Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going Marimo idiot?" Sanji yelled when he noticed Zoro wondering off in the opposite direction.

"I left something in the restaurant; I'll catch up with you guys later" he said quickly and walked off before anyone else could argue. The crew just stared after him dumbfounded, but thought better of chasing after him; he would come back eventually, no matter how long it may take him to do so.

* * *

Zoro cursed under his breath as he looked around: nothing but trees in each direction.

He was lost. Unbelievably lost.

The restaurant which should have been a simple ten minute walk away was nowhere in sight, in fact nothing was in sight as he had somehow managed to wonder outside of the town boundaries. Zoro walked over to a large rock and put his back to it. In the silence of the woods he could think more clearly. He looked up at the sky as he contemplated his next move.

It wouldn't be wise to barge into the restaurant, swords swinging, accusing some girl of plotting against them with little to no proof. On the other hand, it was a warrior rule to not undermine one's suspicions.

According to the residents, the town is supposedly crawling with marines and pirates. Luffy, being a rather infamous pirate, would have stood out amongst the people therefore the townspeople may already be aware of their pirate status. It would also explain the waiter's interest earlier as well as the girl's.

Zoro shook his head. Maybe he was going too far now, weeks at sea with little contact with anyone other than the crew may have made him a little too suspicious of people.

After a few minutes he started chuckling loudly to himself. Here he was, sitting in the middle of who knows where, staring at a sky that was so grey he was surprised he wasn't drowning in rainfall yet, wondering if some villagers were out to get him or not. He sighed. Being in a pirate crew full of trusting idiots was putting more strain on him then he could ever imagine.

Moments later Zoro pulled himself together and started walking. By the time he'd reached the town Zoro had already come to his conclusion .He decided that he would let fate decide his next action. Should he run into the girl again he would face her, if he met his crew first he would simply wait out the remaining days until they set sail again.

However, a few steps later he discovered that fate just wouldn't let him go that easily.

A few meters ahead the dancing girl sat crossed legged on a bench, playing with a flower in her hand until he caught her attention. She put the flower down slowly as stared at him, wide-eyed in shock, before she regained her composure and smiled.

Zoro watched her every move as she approached until they stood face to face.

**To be continued...**


	3. the star that crushed

******Love of Gold and Star of Silver**

****The Star that Crushed****

The girl stood face to face with Zoro.

Without the fitting red dress and the flowing gold jewellery, the girl looked much less glamorous then she did earlier. Nothing about her seemed to stand out enough for him to acknowledge as out of the ordinary, except maybe her eyes. They were bright green and shimmering with emotion as she watched him and though she held herself with less aggressiveness than Zoro, her constant gaze was a sure sign that she wasn't as feeble as she appeared to be.

"Are we going to do this all day or are you going to say something?" Zoro started. It was better to feign ignorance. Enemy or not Zoro would let her give herself away. "Well, if you don't have anything to say, move."

"The man from the restaurant..." she said to herself quietly. Eileen furrowed her face as she thought of something to say, but to Zoro it seemed as if she looked angry. He pulled his hand closer to his sword.

"So what's it gonna be then?" he said as he slowly slid his sword half way out of its sheath. He edged closer; forget the plan, a direct course of action is always the best. Eileen took a quick look at his sword before setting her eyes on him again. This time there was no doubt about it, she was going to go for him.

"I thought you looked handsome back there..." she said slowly as she drew back. "...but it seems I was wrong. You don't look like the type that wants to talk."

Eileen's hand flickered under her dress. A sharp knife flew straight towards Zoro, but with one swift strike from his blade, the knife reflected back toward Eileen and embedded itself into a nearby tree. Eileen stared back at him with a mixture of anger and fear.

"If anything, I'd say you're the one who doesn't want to talk." Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords. "So I'll give you an option. Either you talk now or..." Zoro pointed the tip of his sword towards her.

"What do you want?" She said coarsely. Judging by how he deflected her attack with ease, Eileen knew that she was in a tight spot. She had to stall him long enough for him to drop his guard.

"That's my question. Why are you so interested in us, what are you planning?" Zoro said with an equal amount of disdain. Eileen face slipped into a look of confusion.

"I don''t know what you're talking about! I've just arrived this morning and- and I" she stopped herself before she said anymore. Eileen watched as Zoro narrowed his eyes in disbelief. If convincing him wasn't going to work, Eileen prepared herself for a different tactic. "What about you! You accuse me of things I haven't done, while pointing a sword at me!"

Zoro sighed and slipped his swords back into their sheathes, direct action wasn't the best course after all. He walked towards her slowly with his hands up in a show of surrender.

"Ok, look maybe I went about it the wrong way. What I want to know is why did you look so interested in me, are you a pirate a marine or what?"

Eileen waited a moment to see if he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, but when he noticed her stiffen he moved back slightly. Though a small gesture, that action allowed Eileen to relax a little.

"No, I'm not a pirate or a marine. I-I just thought you were kinda...cute. I travel a lot but it's not often I met someone like you..." she broke off into a whisper. Clearly Zoro intense gaze wasn't helping her open up, but if it stopped him from attacking then so be it.

Zoro glared at her with dismay. He went through all the trouble of getting lost and such, for some girl with a crush? Now he knew what Nami felt like with that idiot cook. But if the girl was telling the truth, then at least it meant that they were in no danger. Mission accomplished in his books.

"That's that then. Sorry for bothering you." He said finally, and headed in the direction he thought was the east district of the town. Nami had mentioned it as the town's hotspot for inn's and had made them promise to meet up there should they get separated. He would have to hurry if he was going to find his mates before the rain started. There was nothing that made innkeepers more unpleasant than a wondering guy soaking their floor wet.

A few minutes later however, he once again found himself wandering in the woods alone.

**To be continued...**

***Special thanks to my first reviewer Opres! I really appreciated the review and will try hard to make the story interesting!  
**


	4. the star that surprises

******Love of Gold and Star of Silver**

****The star that surprises****

It started raining. Not in droplets, that would still allow some navigating through the dense wood but in thick heavy bursts. The wind had also picked up speed, making it nearly impossible for the directionally impaired Zoro to get any further. All around him were whirlwinds of leaves and water, soaking his clothes and freezing his body.

Zoro covered his eyes as he walked through the woods. He was barely able to see and the weather was getting worse by the second, if he didn't find shelter soon he'd be in trouble. Only in the grandline could the weather change so quickly and ferociously. Looking for his crew-mates in this situation would not be a good idea, if the weather didn't finish him Nami probably would. Making them look for him in such bad weather, they would never let him live it down. They would complaint, beat and extort him all at once. No. It was better to find shelter nearby and join them when the storm passed.

Distracted by his thoughts and blinded by the rain Zoro didn't notice the mud patch in front of him until he was sliding down the hill into the water below. There was a lake in the woods, one that was very close to town. They had named it Lakeborne Town for that very reason. Unfortunately for Zoro, he hadn't realized just how close the lake was to the town. He clambered and splashed in the water trying to get footing on the edge of a small cliff. Maybe this was karma's way of punishing him for his rashness.

Zoro squeezed out the last of the water from his shirt angrily. That fall was the icing on the cake; the rain, the forest, the lake even that girl- everything was pissing him off and he wanted nothing more than to swing his sword at something and release some tension. But alas that would just cause more problems than it would solve, so instead he had to make do with the shelter of a shabby old cabin he had spotted on his way out of the water.

The door of the cabin flapped on its hinges when Zoro tried to close it firmly. He pushed and pushed again until a voice from behind surprise him into stopping.

"That door's broken, it won't close..."

Zoro turned around to see a pair of children huddling in a dark corner of the cabin. Two young girls sat shivering as they watched him. The one with a blue ribbon in her hair beckoned to him, suggesting that he use one of the crates of box in the room to block the door.

They sat in silence for a while, with only the wind whispering between the walls until Zoro decided to speak up, partly to ease the tension in the room and partly to make sure he still had his voice after that drop in the sea.

"Are you guys OK" he asked. The girl with the ribbon shrugged while the other girl, who hid behind her shifted slightly but said nothing. Zoro frowned, boy did he not like kids.

"So what is this place?" he tried again in a gentler voice.

"A fishing cabin, we use it to store equipment and stuff" the girl with the ribbon answered.

"So that's why the crates are here..." Zoro said quietly to himself. He looked at the girls again. They were young, no older than ten or twelve, much too young to be wandering around alone in this kind of weather. "...Why are you two here, shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"We can't go home in the rain..." she replied tiredly. Zoro gave a weary groan and leaned back against the wall opposite the girls. The day just kept getting worse. He was cold, wet and tired. Enough was enough he decided, there was no time like the present for a much needed nap.

* * *

"Hey mister, are you OK? Wake up."

He heard a voice from the brink of consciousness. He could feel small fingers tugging at his wet t-shirt, but couldn't see anything.

"He's not waking up what should we do?"

He felt the tugging again, only this time it was more forceful and desperate. There was a second pair of hands on him now he could feel it. He wanted to chase them both away, to tell them that they were annoying him and to leave him alone, but he could hardly open his eyes let alone ward them off.

"Tarion! Eileen! anyone! Please come help someone is-."

It was a different voice than the one he'd heard before, much louder and more panicked. Annoying. Zoro heaved himself up off the floor with his remaining strength, breathing heavily as he did so. The two girls came to his side immediately.

"Geez you're so loud, I'm fine, see" he said with a crooked smile. The girls smiled at one another in relief before sitting down beside him.

After a long while, the wind finally died down along with the rain, leaving only a musty fragrance in the air as a reminder of the storm that passed.

"So it's finally stopped." Zoro said with relief. At last he could go back and pretend none of this had happened. "Good. OK let's go now, your families must be waiting for you back in town."

* * *

As the three walked down the path the girls said led back to the town, the shy girl now clung to Zoro's leg as if he could fall at anytime.

"Oi Malia, I already said I'm OK, so why are you hanging on to me so tightly." He said harshly. Malia smiled and held him tighter. Even though they were quite cold with him at first (he was a scary looking stranger) they had now grown less afraid of him. Perhaps they had seen a shred of weakness or humanity in him that had somehow made him seem less frightening. In any case, they no longer feared him, but they sure as hell annoyed him. Malia, the one who would barely look at him just a few hours ago now clung onto him like a snail on grass, while Sierra the outgoing one with the ribbon walked slightly ahead of them but seemed just as eager to be with Zoro.

"-So then, we came to the here to catch some fish, but I forgot the bait at home and then it started raining so we couldn't get back..." Sierra continued to explain to an exasperated Zoro. He had merely asked why they had been so far away from the village and she had dived into a tale of whatever, leaving Zoro to just roll his eyes and answer with the occasional 'uh huh'.

"So mister-"

"Zoro, I said my name is Zoro."

"So Mister Zoro, why were you out here? Were you fishing too? Did you forget your bait as well? Do you want to come fishing again with us next time?" Sierra asked in rapid succession. Yes Zoro was sure of it now, no kids. Ever.

"Yes, yes and no." He replied, dragging his heels so that Malia would let go.

The journey continued like that, Sierra making requests that Zoro would reject, until they reached the town. By the time they had arrived it was already dark. Zoro cursed under his breath, he didn't have much time before the inns would close their doors for the night and he had to make sure that the two brats got home safely first. He would just have to make do then, find a bench somewhere and sleep rough for the night.

* * *

"Thank you so much! We were so worried, oh thank you!" Sierra's mother said to Zoro, squeezing both his hands tightly with gratitude. Sierra waved them goodbye and disappeared into the house, leaving Zoro and Malia on the front porch.

"I thought you two were sisters or something, why didn't you tell me earlier that you don't live together..." he said irately, "...now I have to look for your house too..."

Malia's face drooped a little as he spoke.

"I thought you'd leave me if I said so earlier..." she whispered. Zoro's face dropped as if he'd been caught red-handed. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't considered it. He just wanted to get back to the crew as soon as he could, but it would be against his code of honor to abandon the girls just after they had helped him.

"Well we're here now, so don't worry about it." He said as he knocked the door. The one who answered looked nothing like Milia. He was a short pale skinned old man, while Malia was a dark skinned brunet. Maybe they're distant relatives or something.

"Anyways here's your kid, I gotta go. See ya" he said and turned to leave.

"Oi you, wait! Who's the kid?" the old man shouted back to Zoro.

"Erm Mister, I mean Zoro-san. This is the innkeeper. My sister is staying here" Malia explained. She clarified the situation with the innkeeper and a few minutes later, Malia's sister came rushing down the stairs.

"Malia, where have you been?" Zoro heard her sister ask. He had his back turned ready to leave until the next word he heard stopped him in his tracks.

"Eileen-nee-chan, erm well I was stuck in a with Sierra and Zoro-san brought us back here."

"Eileen?"

"Zoro?"

**To be continued**

**I hope Zoro doesn't seem to ooc, but according to the anime, he just seems to get along with children so well (whether he likes it or not) so i thought it would balance out with his initial hostility in the previous chapters.  
**

***thank you to the two more reviewers Renkain and DarkCalix! I will reveal later how Eileen is able to fight and what not ^^  
**


	5. the star that forgives

**Love of Gold, Star of Silver**

****The star that forgives**  
**

"You again" Zoro said stiffly. Of course the day had to end this way, irony always found its way into Zoro's life.

"Ah so your name is Zoro." She said casually. Perhaps she was trying to keep her cool in front of her sister. "Well thank you for bringing my sister back, we couldn't find her anywhere."

Zoro narrowed his eyes again. Who did she think she was fooling? As if a coincidence like that would happen. Of all the people he could have run into, it happened to be _her_ sister, seriously, if she was that desperate to see him again she should have tried a different tactic. This was just plain creepy.

They both stood at the doorway awkwardly, waiting for the other to say something until the inn keeper complained about Eileen letting the cold in by keeping the door open.

"Anyway, good night." She said quietly and began to close the door. Malia who had been watching Zoro curiously held her hand out jam the door.

"Wait, Eileen-nee-chan can he stay here tonight." Malia suggested. Clearly she was still worried about Zoro's health, and did not want him to collapse on the way home. But before Malia could ask again the answer came almost simultaneously.

"No" they both said together.

"But he can stay in my room..." Malia argued weakly.

"You mean _our_ room, and the answer is still no." Eileen said defiantly. Handsome or not, he was still a rather dangerous man. One who gave the impression that he wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

"I said I'm fine. My friends are waiting for me in one of the inn's so-"

"Good luck getting to them in time." The inn keeper interrupted. "The inn's shut their doors for the night at 10 o'clock sharp to stop pirates and the like from coming."

Zoro stared blankly at the inn keeper. 10 o'clock meant that he had about twenty minutes to search every single inn for his crew mates. All because of those brats and that girl. Well frankly he had had enough of wandering around for the day, so he was going to make the most out of the situation. He would have to use the dreaded techniques he'd seen Nami use so many times before.

"Well then, I guess I'm staying here for the night..." he began. The inn keeper gave him a sour look and demanded that he pay upfront. Zoro smiled wickedly and turned to face Eileen.

"Since I went out of my way to bring your sister back, I guess the least you could do is put me up for the night, right?"

Though he was smiling on the inside, Zoro felt queasy on the inside. To be forced to immolate the very same actions he criticized Nami for sickened him. Blackmail was something that should be left to sneaky witches like her. But right now a nice warm place to sleep was much more appealing to him then a night out in the cold, especially if he could get back at the girl who'd started all this in the first place.

The room they had rented was fairly small. It had to single beds that had been pushed together, a lamp that flickered each time the wind blew and a few open suitcases that had been left in the corner. It wasn't as prestigious as one would expect from a world famous dancer. But it was dry and comfortable and that was enough for Zoro.

"Ok, you sleep there and we'll sleep here." Eileen said as she separated the two single beds. Malia brought over one of the blankets from the closet and sat herself on the floor next to Zoro's bed.

"It's OK. you can sleep on the bed. I'll stay here to make sure Zoro-san doesn't get sick again." She said as she pulled the covers closer to herself to stop the shivering. Though the heating was on, the room was still quite cold.

"Are you deaf or something I told you, I'm not sick!" Zoro complained from under the covers. "Anyway, how do you expect me to sleep if you're sitting there watching me?"

Malia frowned but made no attempt to move. She gave off an aura of determination and shrugged off all of Zoro's complains with a smile. Just as he'd given up deterring the little girl, Eileen stepped in to stop the argument.

"Malia, leave it and come to bed. You'll catch a cold yourself at this rate. I've got things to do so I'll be up all night. If anything happens I'll deal with it, so you just get some rest OK."

Eileen forcibly tucked Malia into bed and despite her protests she fell asleep within minutes, leaving Eileen and Zoro in uncomfortable silence.

For a while neither of them spoke. It was easier to figure out their thoughts in silence.

Eileen, who had been weary of Zoro since their encounter in the afternoon was shocked to find to see how casually he interacted with her usually reclusive sister.

Zoro, on the other hand, was starting to regret his previous actions. He had accused, threatened and blackmailed this girl who despite her obvious discomfort in his presence, allowed him to stay the night in her room and had been relatively civil with him.

* * *

"When are you going to sleep?" Eileen asked quietly after a long while. Though Zoro hadn't moved, somehow she knew he was still awake.

"I am sleeping." He replied coolly.

"You know, if you changed your mind about talking to me, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to use blackmail to spend time with me." Eileen teased.

"I should say the same to you; using your sister to trick me into meeting you again. That was pretty underhanded. If you wanted to see me again _all you had to do is say so._" He replied in a similar manner.

Eileen laughed a little at his response, so even a serious man like him had a sense of humor. But there was one thing about his reply that caught her attention.

"Actually, despite what you might think, that had nothing to do with me. Malia said she was going to play with some kids in the neighborhood. Did you think I'd send my sister to someone who would casually pull a sword on me?"

"I already apologized didn't I."

"Either way, this situation has nothing to do with either of us. Some things just happen the way they do there's no need for us to question or accuse one another. You helped Malia, that's enough for me."

"Well then, that makes us we even." Zoro said at last. If the girl wasn't holding a grudge against him, than there was no need to add any fuel to the fire. "Besides even if I didn't stay I'm sure Malia would have found a way to make me. Geez, has she never seen someone with a cold or something."

When she didn't reply Zoro turned over in his bed.

Eileen, who was leaning against her sister's bed frame, sat with her head tucked into her knees. Zoro wondered what could have brought about her sudden change in attitude, but decide to leave it. It didn't concern him. But before he turned away Eileen's gaze fell on him and an unreadable emotion lingered in her eyes .

"You..." he began slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "You remind me of someone..."

Zoro watched quietly as her eyes widened in surprise and breathing quickened slightly under his gaze. Her body flickered as he shifted in the bed and leaned closer to her.

"W-who do I remind you of?" she asked quietly, trying desperately to hide how uncomfortable she was starting to feel. Zoro reached out towards her, stretching his tanned arm until he reached the object next to her face. From the corner of her eye, Eileen saw a long white cord dangling from his fingers.

"A pervert. Now, stop looking at me like that and go to sleep." He said as he pulled the lamp cord, plunging them into darkness.

**To be continued...**


End file.
